Search engines are used to search for information over the World Wide Web. A web search query refers to a query that a user enters into a web search engine in order to receive search results.
A query received from a user device may be explicit or implicit in different levels. An implicit query makes it complicated to provide appropriate search results to the user because the user intent behind such queries is unclear. As an example, if the input query is “Madonna clips” it is unclear whether the user is interested in listening to the entertainer Madonna's music clips, viewing Madonna's video clips, or downloading Madonna's music or video clips to the user's device.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a solution that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.